Postage meters are in common usage throughout the business world because of their ability to save time and allow an accounting of the amount of postage used. Postage meters are charged with monetary value upon payment to the Post Office of a selected amount. This monetary value is reduced as postage is applied to mail pieces. Because the postage meter does contain monetary value, care must be taken that no unauthorized postage impressions be made for to do so would be defrauding the Postal Service. Various security measures have been devised to prevent postage meter tampering through which unauthorized postage could be printed. Included in such security measures are break away screws, sealed housings, and the fact that postage meters are leased by the user rather than being owned. To ensure that postage meter tampering has not taken place, the U.S. Postal Service has a regulation that every leased postage meter must be physically inspected at least two times a year by the manufacturer of that postage meter. This requires an inspector visiting the premises of the user to carry out the inspection. Similar procedures exist in other countries. The cost of such inspection is approximately $50.00 per inspection or $100.00 a year for every installed postage meter. With almost one million postage meters installed in the United States, this amounts to a cost of approximately one hundred million dollars every year for postage meter inspection.
Recently there have been two developments in the postage meter field that are bringing about substantial changes. One of the developments is a result of the advancement of electronics which has led to the electronic postage meter. The electronic postage meter is one in which solid state devices instead of mechanical systems are used for such purposes as memory and control. The second development is the use of encryption for the purpose of authenticating a postage indicia. It obviously would be beneficial if these recent developments may be utilized to reduce the need for the physical inspection of every postage meter.